Oblivious Love
by happyfacerajan
Summary: GENDER-BENDER! Natsu/Natsa Lucy/Luke Gray/Graya Ezra/Erzo Luke has been acting weird lately, and Natsa doesn't like it. Natsa tries to find out what his problem is. Rated T for romance.
1. What's up with him?

I hated the way I was looked down upon by Luke. I was of more value in a fight, so why did he have to always try to protect me? I hated it. Was it just because he thought I was a frail little girl? Well if thats what he thought, he was very wrong.

" Natsa, don't do it! You could get hurt!" Luke said as he stepped up to me. The guild was in the midst of another fight, so of coarse I was going to join in. Practice makes perfect as Gramps says.

" I can take care of myself." I snarled back at him. He stepped away from me and I jumped head first into the fray. Elfman tried to land a punch, but I connected first and he lay collapsed next to the bar. Heat started to rise from my stomach as I prepared for an attack. I could feel the fire clawing it's self out of my throat.

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!" I shouted, fire erupting out of my mouth. Everybody jumped out of the way except for Graya, who until just moments ago was exchanging blows with Macao, and was now removing her top, revealing a bikini underneath. My fire ended up going straight towards her. _Show off. She deserves it._ I thought. Graya looked up as the pillar of flame was just feet away from her, coming fast.

" Ice make, shield!" She said, a wall of ice stopping my jet of flame right before it hit her. _Damn!_ _So close!_ I thought.

"What was that for Flame-Brain?!" Graya exclaimed.

"Repeat that, Stripper!" I shot back at her.

"Stop Natsa! Just STOP!" Luke shouted. The whole guild froze. Luke never shouted. _Jeez, what's up with him?_ I thought.

"What is it?" I asked. "Can't you see I'm in the middle of something?" But I was speaking to air. Luke had already run out of the guild towards his house.


	2. What's up with her?

Lukes POV

I was running home. _Like a wuss._ I thought. It couldn't be helped, because if I stayed, I might break down in front of the whole guild, and more importantly, Natsa. I needed to stay stong for her. _Wait, what am I thinking! Since when did she need someone to stay strong for her?! I was just Wimpy Luke. Just Wimpy Luke. If Natsa needed anyone, it wasn't Wimpy Luke._ I kept running until I got home. _Why did she yell at me when I tried to warn her earlier today?_ I thought to myself as I started to run the shower. _What was wrong with her?_ The water felt good on my tight muscles. I washed my short blonde hair, and the shampoo ran down my shoulders and melted away my pent-up frustration. _Couldn't she remember that we had to do a mission today?_ I got out of the shower. My bedroom felt so unwelcoming and cold compared to the warmth of the bathroom. I put on some boxers and walked into the living room. I heard the window opening, and I jumped. I peeked inside, but found no one. Suddenly, Happy slammed into my face, banging my head against the corner of the door.

" Found him!" Happy said.

" Oh god Happy, you knocked him out!" I heard someone say. I saw a flash of short pink hair before I blacked out.


	3. Mira-Jane

Natsa's POV

After Luke left, I felt bad. _Why did I yell at him twice today? _I thought. I couldn't remember why he made me feel so mad. I also snapped back at him. I would never usually do that. I walked up to the bar.

"What a fight!" Mira-Jane said as she came up to me.

"What would you like?"

"A beer would do just fine Mira." I said. She must have noticed I was down because she then brought her stool on the other end of the bar and sat across from me.

"What's bothering you?" She asked. I knew she already knew because she had seen Luke storm out of the guild.

"Luke's been acting weird lately." I said bluntly. Mira-Jane looked taken aback that I had come out and said it so out front.

"Hmmm..." She murmured, looking out over the guild.

"Maybe you did something to upset him?" She wondered aloud. I looked at her suspiciously. She didn't give out advice unless it helped her in someway. And eveyone knew she was a matchmaker. She just looked at me and smiled. I forgot about all my doubts and smiled really big back at her.

"Thanks Mira! I will go ask him now!" I said over my shoulder as I ran out of the guild to Luke's house. _He's probably all mad because of how I yelled at him. I should probably say sorry._

"Happy!" I called

"We're going to Luke's!"

"Aye!"

Mira-Jane grinned her matchmaker grin after Natsa left.

"Which match is it today?" Wakaba asked, leaning close to Mira-Jane over the bar.

"A dragon and a prince." She murmured. She headed to the back office to start making plans.

"Unless they can figure it out on their own..."


	4. What am I thinking!

Natsa's POV

I was all alone in Luke's apartment. Luke had hit his head harder than I thought, because he was still down after fifteen minutes. I walked over to him. _Is he breathing okay?_ I thought. I knelt down to his chest, and I could hear his heart beating. _Whew!_ I thought, sitting up. Then I realized that Luke was only wearing boxers. No shirt. _I didn't know he has abs!_ I thought. His body was usually covered by his blue and white sweatshirt, but now I could see all of his muscles. His body rippled as he took a breath. I felt my cheeks heat up. _Why am I blushing?! _I thought . _He's just a friend!_

To take my eyes away from Luke's body, I went over to the kitchen to see if there was anything to eat. I looked up at his microwave. _8:30!_ It was getting late, and Luke still didn't wake up yet. _I really hope he is okay..._ I poured myself a glass of water and got a bowl of cereal before I went back into the living room to check on Luke. I put my hand on his bare chest to see his heart beat. _Still the same._ Instead of removing my hand, I left it travel down to his abs. They were toned and tough, with two scars running parallel across the left side. _That must have happened during the mission when he was fighting that Demon Hound_. I slid my hand back up to his chest, and continued up to his cheek. He looked so calm, almost sad, which was different from his usual happiness. I traced his lips. Then his eyes. _Urg! Why is he so handsome! _I suddenly felt very tired. I fought a yawn and lost, my eyes watering. _I might as well stay the night._ I went to Luke's room and took out a T-shirt that was too big for me and changed into it in the bathroom. _I will apologize to him tomorrow when he wakes up._ A freezing gust of wind suddenly blew through the open window, and I shivered. With the last of my strength, I pulled Luke into his warm bed and crawled under with him. _What am I thinking?!_ As soon as my head hit the pillow, my thoughts ceased and I was engulfed into sleep.


	5. What am I thinking! 2

Luke's POV

_What a wonderful warmth, who knew my pillows were this comfy!_ I thought as a started to wake up. I moved my body closer to my warm pillow. I was about to go back to sleep when it moved. _What the hell?_ I opened my eyes, and to my dismay my vision was blocked by a pile of pink hair. Pink hair. NASTA'S pink hair. Natsa rolled over, revealing her face. There was no doubt. I surveyed the situation. _Was I drunk or something last night? Oh yah, Happy knocked me out. Why did she come here anyway? _She suddenly moved closer to me. I flinched, but stay put. I didn't want her to wake up and not have a clue as to what was going on. And, although I didn't really admit it, I liked her here. She was laying on my chest, her hands curled up into little fists. Her face was very calm, unlike her usual snarl or wide smile. I could feel her breathing on my neck. I slowly used the tip of my finger to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. _When did she become so beautiful? _I wondered. I leaned my head down and kissed the top of her head. _What am I thinking?!_ I jolted myself away from her. Natsa stirred. I suddenly realized how close we were. I felt my face heat up in a blush. _Oh god please don't wake up!_ I pleaded. One of Natsa's eyes opened.

"Luke?..."


	6. You're in loooooooooooooove

Natsa's POV

Vanilla. Vanilla and... what was it? Pine? What was this delightful smell? It reminded me of something...someone...who was it? _Oh my god that's right! _I thought. _I'm sleeping with Luke!_ I felt his finger push away a strand of my hair. _How long was he awake?_ I felt his breath on my head, and his lips brush against my hair. It felt warm and loving. _Since when did he start liking me? And more importantly, when did I star liking him?_ He pulled away suddenly, leaving me cold and wanting more. _More of what?_ More warmth, more of his smell, more of him. I felt him going away, so I opened my eyes.

"Luke?..." I whispered.

"Natsa..." He replied. His cheeks were the color of Erzo's hair.

"Come back here. I'm cold." I said. I hid my burning cheeks under the covers.

"W-w-what? Y-you-"

"Come. Now." I said. He climbed back under the covers and hugged me. I looked up at him.

"Is this better?" Luke asked, smiling.

"Yes, much better." I said, closing my eyes. I breathed in deeply, smelling Luke's smell of Vanilla and Pine. He pecked my cheek, like he was testing the water to see what I could take. I leaned my face further up.

"I liked that. Another." I said. What he did next surprised me. He leaned down and kissed me on the lips. I widened my eyes in shock, but after a few seconds, I kissed him back. I started to need air, so we pulled back.

"I love you, Natsa."

"How long?" I asked. I wanted to know how long I had been oblivious to both of our feelings.

"Since the first time I met you, out in that plaza. You were the only girl not intoxicated by that weird wizard's smile. I was standing at a perfect angle, and the light hit your face, and I did a double take. You were the most beautiful girl I had met in my entire life."

"I'm so sorry for how I treated you. I didn't know what my feelings were, and I thought, well, I don't know what I thought, but I was scared that we would lose our friendship. I'm so sorry!" I said tears running down my cheeks. Luke kissed me again.

"No need. We are together now, so everything is starting new?" Luke asked. I nodded.

"We should probably get dressed and tell the guild. I wonder what Mira-Jane and Happy will say..."

"Mmm. I bet Mira-Jane knew it all along." Luke said.

"Happy will probably just do his tongue roll thing 'You're in loooooooooove'."

**New chapter in an hour or two! Let me take a break for some dinner! And homework...well, see you then!**


	7. Fairy Tail

Third person

Luke carried Natsa in his arms bridal style. Happy rushed up to them.

"Are you hurt Natsa! Ohmigodwehavetogogetwendyohm igo-" Happy was cut of by Natsa.

"No Happy you have it all wrong. I'm not hurt," She said jumping out of Luke's arms. "We're together now!" The guild was silent. Natsa looked over at Luke. Luke shrugged and pulled her close and kissed her. The guild erupted in cheers. Cana collapsed on the floor, by Sake or of surprise no one knew. Mira-Jane ran over to them.

"I KNEW IT I KNEWITIKNEWIT!" She shouted. Natsa hugged her.

"If it wasn't for you, it never would have ended like this! I would have never gone to Luke's house! I mean I would have gone there eventually but you know..." Natsa rubbed the back of her head and blushed. Luke came and stood next to her. Happy was circling around them.

"They're in looooooooooooooooooooooooooo oove!" He chanted, rolling his tongue.

"That's way longer than you have to roll it!" Luke yelled after Happy, lunging at him. Natsa pulled him down.

"Let's focus on the craziness down here, not in the air." Natsa said, laughing.

" looks like Fairy Tail decided to host their own party."

"They probably just needed an excuse." Luke said, sighing.

"How about we go on our first mission as a couple!" Natsa said, bouncing over to the mission board.

"Already!" Luke said, jumping up.

"It's either this party or a mission." Natsa said sternly.

"Fine. Since you're moving in, I'm gonna' need a lot more food, a lot more food equals more money, you get money from missions. Fine, a mission." By the time Luke finished talking, Natsa was gone into the fray, having a duel with Graya.

"No boyfriend? I'm not surprised!"

"What was that, pink-haired freak?"

"The party it is..." Luke said.

"I'm gonna' need two more beers for this one, Mira-Jane."

"Coming right up!"

**The End**

**I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what anime couple I should do next! It doesn't have to be from Fairy Tail!**


End file.
